


Замурованные в ночь

by fandomfemslash2017



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: AU, F/F, Fiction thriller, Gen, Multi, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfemslash2017/pseuds/fandomfemslash2017
Summary: 2033 год. Скайрим по-прежнему раздирают войны. И этот мир - спасать? Практически в одиночку, в компании с мутантом-людоедом и главарем террористов? Да вы шутите... каджит на это не подписывался!





	1. Ралоф

**Author's Note:**

> автор искренне хотел написать постап!АУ, но плавно мигрировал в оридж. Обесцененная лексика в количестве, кровь, кишки, смерть персонажей, людоедство, ужасы войны, словом, рейтинг стоит не зря.

– Вылезай, сука сепарская, приехали, – дверь обшарпанного джипа открылась, и Ралофа грубо выдернули наружу, прямо в грязную снеговую кашу под ногами.  
Отвечать имперской швали не хотелось. Заломленные за спиной и скованные руки мучительно болели, но беспокоило Ралофа не это. В соседнем джипе так же, избитым и в наручниках, везли самого Ульфрика Буревестника, вождя восставших Братьев Бури…  
Один из пленных, вывалившись на воздух, вдруг с воплем бросился бежать, но не успел и сделать нескольких шагов, как рослый имперец вскинул автомат, и очередь прошила тело наискосок.  
Первую партию пленных поставили у кирпичной стены – фасада, оставшегося от рухнувшего дома. Ралоф бессмысленно обвел взглядом и товарищей по несчастью, и имперцев. Их привезли в небольшой городишко, Ралоф тут бывал в мирное время – они с сестрой жили неподалеку, в Ривервуде, – теперь совершенно разрушенный войной. Пленных вывели на остатки городской площади, засыпанной строительным мусором; поодаль Ралоф разглядел остовы БТРов и залитые мазутом кучи тряпья – скорее всего, то, что осталось от водителей и пассажиров этих БТРов… Закопченные от многочисленных пожаров здания грозили вот-вот обвалиться. В это время женщина-капитан, видимо, решила придать расстрелу не то видимость законности, не то нотку торжественности, и зачитала очередную статью из имперских газет насчет многочисленных преступлений Ульфрика Буревестника: убил Верховного Короля Скайрима, поднял со своими Братьями Бури вооруженное восстание, требует отделения Скайрима от Империи… Все это и имперцы, и Братья Бури, не говоря уж о самом Ульфрике, знали назубок. О том, как усиленно Империя подталкивала Братьев Бури к вооруженному мятежу, разумеется, сказано не было.  
– Огонь, – скомандовала наконец капитан.  
Пять человек у стены.  
Пять человек с автоматами напротив.  
Ралоф поморщился, когда из тел полетели клочья мяса и обмундирования – Империя никогда не считала боеприпасы. Можно было бы расстрелять и из пистолетов, прямо в лоб, аккуратно и с уважением к пленному врагу…  
– Жили без страха и умерли без страха, – вполголоса произнес Ульфрик Буревестник.  
Своего вождя Ралоф видел так близко впервые, поэтому отвернулся от расстрелянных и уставился на него во все глаза. Надо же… Подумать только – несколько лет подряд мечтал очутиться рядом, поговорить, пожать руку… Впрочем, пожать не получится, руки-то в «браслетах».  
– Эй, вы! А ну, шевелите жопами! Перед смертью, бля, не надышитесь, – рыкнул имперский солдат. – А ты что за гнида?  
– Не твое собачье дело, мудак, – ответил мальчишеский голос с заметным акцентом. – А ну, руки убрал, дерьмо криворылое!  
Ралоф с сожалением оторвал взгляд от Ульфрика и еле удержался, чтобы не охнуть от удивления. Среди пленных Братьев Бури затесался явный гражданский, да еще и кто – тощий парнишка-каджит в залатанных джинсах и берцах явно не по размеру. Расстегнутая затертая кожаная курточка открывала свитшот с Дартом Вейдером. За каджитом катились какие-то непонятные механизмы, больше всего похожие на устаревшие роботы-пылесосы с ловко приделанными манипуляторами. Имперец схватил каджитенка за шкирку – и получил пинок берцем в пах!  
То, что произошло дальше, легко было предсказать. Ралоф снова отвернулся и только слышал, как чавкает снежная грязь под ногами и как имперцы хекают, молотя ногами брошенного в эту грязь пацана.   
Ненавижу, думал он. Как я их ненавижу.  
Их с Ульфриком и еще двумя Братьями Бури подогнали к стене, а спустя несколько минут туда же подтащили и каджитенка. По его кошачьей мордочке с переломанными усами ползли потеки крови, смешанной с грязной водой.  
– Суки ёбаные, – зло прошипел мальчишка. – Клешни убрал, сучий грязекрабище. И не пинай джав каджита, ты, блядь обсосанная!  
Кем бы ни был этот каджитский «герой», – скорее всего, шестеркой в банде контрабандистов, кем еще мог быть каджит в Скайриме, – но умирал он так же бесстрашно, как и Братья Бури. Ралоф даже проникся к мальчишке чем-то вроде уважения, особенно после того, как тот ухитрился плюнуть державшему его имперцу в лицо.  
Автоматы поднялись.  
Ульфрик Буревестник рядом с Ралофом смотрел в дула, не отводя взгляд, и так же спокойно и ожесточенно смотрел в лицо своим палачам мальчишка-каджит. А значит, и Ралофу не пристало чувствовать эту тошнотворную слабость в коленях…  
– Че за хрень? – вдруг спросил каджит. Над головами послышалось что-то вроде приглушенного рева и рокота вертолета. Капитан прислушалась.  
– Наши, наверное, «Белые акулы», – предположила она. – Так, не отвлекаемся, у нас мало времени. Рем, приготовься, сфотаешь этого черта Ульфрика, нам понадобятся доказательства… А, ты видео включил?  
– Это не наши, – Рем опустил камеру и прищурился в небо.  
– Ульфрик, – капитан сжала кулаки. – Твои ребята? Хрен им, тебя уже не спасти!  
– «Дрэгонфлай»! – заорал кто-то.  
Чего бы Ралоф ни ожидал – но только не этого. Огромная черная махина, шурша винтом, выплыла из-за обугленных крыш, завалилась набок – и выплюнула струи раскаленного напалма. Имперцы с криком бросились врассыпную, несколько ближайших домов занялись, черный дым повалил, выедая глаза; Ралоф дернулся вбок, поскользнулся и упал.  
– Фью-у! – свистнул каджитенок рядом. – Опаньки! Вот это уебубля!  
Шарики с манипуляторами деловито подкатились к упавшей капитану. Каджитенок снова свистнул, и Ралоф понял, что он с помощью свиста управляет своими шариками.   
– Беги, – заорал Ралоф, – дурак!  
Шарик покатился к хозяину, таща ему в своих манипуляторах кучу всякого железного хлама. На оружие каджитенок даже не взглянул, зато нагнулся, взял разбитыми губами ключи и подполз к Ульфрику. Вставил зубами ключ в наручники…  
Ульфрик тряхнул руками, секунду помедлил – и бросился бежать.  
– Ебать ты мудачина, уёбок, – процедил с ключами в зубах каджитенок и пополз к Ралофу. – Каджит надеется, хоть ты не такая сволочь?  
Ралоф подумал, что Ульфрик поступил правильно. Он – лидер восстания, вождь всего Скайрима. Он должен спастись во что бы то ни стало. А вот он, Ралоф, сейчас разомнет затекшие кисти, а потом скажет «спасибо» этому бешеному ребенку и отомкнет наручники на его лапах… Даже если «Дрэгонфлай» после этого утопит их обоих в горящем напалме. Но механическое чудовище преследовало убегавших имперцев чуть поодаль, и Ралоф схватил каджитенка и потащил в первый попавшийся дом. Не храм Талоса, конечно, но хоть какая-то защита…  
– Погодь, – промурлыкал каджитенок. – Каджит хочет разглядеть эту вундервафлю. Каджит еще не видел такого!   
– Заткнись, – попросил Ралоф. Объяснять идиоту, что его любопытство может закончиться в любой момент вместе с жизнью, у него не было сил. Он вытащил пацана на второй этаж и упал на пол, пытаясь отдышаться.   
Внезапно по лестнице загрохотали шаги; к ним подскочил имперец. Его бушлат дымился.  
– Ты еще дышишь, висельник? – спросил он у каджитенка. – А, и ты, сепар хренов… Пошли. Там, кажется, джип еще уцелел. Из наших никого не осталось…  
– Да пошел ты, – вспух Ралоф. – Я с тобой, с уродом…  
– А я тебя, хера сепарского, и не зову, – немедленно взорвался имперец.  
– Ебать вы оба дебилы, – заявил каджитенок, поднимаясь на ног. – Эй! Фью-у! Заберем моих джав, и пошли. Где, ты сказал, тот джип, шо ты на нем будешь ехать?  
– Вон там, у выхода, – ответил имперец. Помедлил и протянул руку: – Хадвар.  
– Ралоф.  
– Дж’Рэй…  
  


*******

  
  
– А теперь, дети мои, каджит вам покажет, что такое проводка в деревянном сельском доме и как ее менять, когда под рукой нет схемы, – торжествующе вещал каджит Дж’Рэй, размахивая отверткой. Над ним парил крохотный дрон с приделанной к нему маленькой видеокамерой и микрофоном, а «джавы» – те самые роботы-пылесосы, оснащенные манипуляторами и звуковыми сенсорами, катались вокруг Дж’Рэя, трудившегося в доме Хадвара.  
Хадвар при ближайшем рассмотрении показался Ралофу знакомым, – оказывается, не зря. Они жили на соседних улицах и даже ходили в одну и ту же начальную школу, только в разные классы. Надо же, как нас жизнь развела, думал Ралоф. Какого даэдра этот болван Хадвар сражается на стороне Империи? И нет бы его силой погнали – сам, по своей воле пошел драться с Братьями Бури! Стал палачом свободы, убийцей собственного народа… Неужто не видит, на чьей стороне правда, фашист доморощенный?  
Сам Хадвар сказал ему примерно то же самое, только другими словами. Вы, сказал он, раздули шторм, а сами не хотите видеть, что ваш фрик-Ульфрик рвется к единоличной власти и не более? Словом, они тогда чуть не подрались. А вот Дж’Рэй ничуть не заморачивался политическими сложностями. Да и зачем они каджиту, если вдуматься? Каджитов беспокоило в скайримской ситуации только одно.  
Климатическое оружие и последствие его применения.  
Кто первый надумал использовать климатические бомбы – уже невозможно было сказать. Ралоф, конечно, не сомневался, что Империя, у Скайрима средств бы не хватило. Но в результате из резко похолодавшего, заснеженного Скайрима и залитой ледяными дождями и разбитой землетрясениями Империи ринулись тысячи климатических беженцев – ринулись в теплый полупустынный Эльсвейр, который после катастрофических засух и своих-то каджитов уже не мог прокормить досыта, но все-таки казался благополучным…  
Подошла Гердур, сестра Ралофа.  
– Ловко, – сказала она с почтением, понаблюдав некоторое время за действиями каджита. – Кстати, кое-кто починил твой байк.  
– Мой «Харлей»? Да эту груду металлолома…  
– Да, да, именно ее. Дж’Рэй говорит, что получится на редкость интересный выпуск.  
– Какой еще выпуск?  
– Дж’Рэй – видеоблоггер по инженерной теме. Все жалеет, что не удалось наснимать «Дрэгонфлай» как следует, – Гердур усмехнулась.  
Ралоф бросился в гараж.  
«Харлей» – древний байк, давным-давно разбитый вдребезги и не сданный в металлолом только потому, что у Ралофа с ним были связаны воспоминания о первой любви – стоял в гараже целехонький и неуловимо изменившийся. Дж’Рэй поработал на славу, но… Ралоф сел. Завел…  
Мотор взревел.  
Стрелой Ралоф пронесся по улице, боясь трогать педали и руль, и спешно вернулся в гараж. Мотору изрядно добавили мощности, в целом машина стала более чуткой и управляемой, но Ралоф понял, что теперь не сладит с этим агрегатом. Как будто вместо смирного ослика ему подсунули огнедышащего дракона!  
– Ну, как? – гордо поинтересовался Дж’Рэй, подбоченясь. – Каджит провел эти пару дней с пользой!  
– Спасибо, – выдохнул Ралоф.  
– Вам спасибо. Вы с Хадваром помогли каджиту, а каджит помог вам, – Дж’Рэй застенчиво покосился на Гердур. – Слушай, бро, а у тебя случайно тампаксов нет?  
– Нет, – она чуть покраснела. – Тебе прокладки сойдут?  
– Ну, за неимением гербовой каджиту сойдет все… Спасибки, бро.  
Обе ушли в дом. Ралоф проводил их глазами.  
– Хорошая девушка, – с чувством сказал он, не отрывая взгляд от длинного хвоста Дж’Рэй.  
На следующий день Гердур с досадой отшвырнула телефон: вышку недавно повалили, стационарная телефонная связь не работала уже несколько лет.  
– Интернет тоже не работает, – зло сказала она. – Хочу дозвониться Бальдурфу.   
– Ярлу Вайтрана? Это еще зачем?  
– Ну ты даешь, – Гердур вздохнула. – Все-таки это наше, можно сказать, начальство, главный город… Прилетел «Дрэгонфлай». Это, по-твоему, не событие?  
– Да ему уже давно доложили, наверное…   
– Если это наш, – говорила Гердур, не слушая, – то хорошо, а если это имперский?  
– Хадвар говорит, что не имперский. Он думает, что наш. Ведь он спас Ульфрика Буревестника! И имперцев целую толпу положил…  
– Авторитет твой Хадвар, сил нет. Ты сам подумай: откуда у наших такое оружие? Ты понимаешь, сколько стоит час его работы? – Гердур перевела дух. – Окстись уже, Ралоф. Помимо вас и имперцев, в Скайриме туча сил и движений, я не говорю о простых бандюках, и каждый дерется за свое. А «Дрэгонфлаи» если появляются, то живых после них не остается.  
В дверях появилась Дж’Рэй.  
– Ебать козел этот Валерий, – выпалила она, почесывая когтем носик. – У него спиздили, а возвращать должны другие! Паразит…   
– Но я же тебе заплатил, – ныл кто-то, пытавшийся прорваться в дом Ралофа за ней. – И хорошо заплатил…  
– Ты не сказал каджиту, что там столько, бля, железа!   
Ралоф еле удержался от смеха, выслушав негодующие рассказы Дж’Рэй и уяснив суть ее претензий.  
Лукан Валерий был добродушный дядька, державший магазин «Ривервудский торговец». Название, что называется, отражало: в «Ривервудском торговце» продавалось все начиная с пластинок от комаров и женской бижутерии и заканчивая газонокосилками; сам Валерий предпочитал именовать свое заведение «гипермаркетом», хотя оно даже на «супер», не то что на «гипер», не тянуло. Валерий поддерживал имперцев, но ухитрялся сохранить хорошие отношения со всеми соседями независимо от убеждений. Поэтому, когда у него похитили массивный перстень в виде когтя дракона – единственную фамильную драгоценность, которой Валерий очень гордился – местная полиция зашла в тупик. Под подозрение подпала одна из влиятельных местных банд, но с ними полиция как раз предпочитала не связываться.  
– Эти, с Ветреного пика, – причитал Валерий. – Для них нет ничего святого! У меня были неплохие доходы в последнее время, – переключился он на Дж’Рэй. – Хочешь процент? Какой скажешь…  
– Каджит при чем? Каджит тебе не коп, – буркнула она.  
– У тебя же есть твои, эээ, джавы, пошли их…  
– Ну нет, каджит на это не подписывается!  
Но под градом щедрых посулов сердечко Дж’Рэй дрогнуло. И джавы отправились на заброшенную фабрику «Ветреный пик», обшарив ее методично цех за цехом…  
– Каджит чуть умом не двинулся, – возмущалась Дж’Рэй. – Они приволокли целый арсенал! Куда каджиту этот склад боеприпасов?  
Помимо оружия, которое бандиты складировали в помещении заброшенной фабрики, джавы изъяли довольно много драгоценностей, часть из которых явно представляла собой экспозиции из археологических музеев, огромное количество ломаных и ржавых деталей и целый ящик компьютерных хард-дисков устаревшей конструкции. Драгоценности Дж’Рэй предпочла сдать в полицию вместе с оружием – после того, как Валерий под ее присмотром выудил свой перстень, детали свалила в гараже, а хард-диски сейчас просматривала, оценивая информацию. Почти все сколько-нибудь интересное с них было стерто, видимо, их собирались утилизовать, но не успели: фабрика рухнула под натиском военных действий. Остались какие-то базы данных, приказы отдела кадров и прочая чушь. Впрочем, Дж’Рэй удалось найти и кое-что забавное: целую коллекцию порнофильмов, множество музыкальных записей, папку вордовских файлов с беспомощными любовными стихами, полное собрание сочинений Гарри Гаррисона…  
– О, – вдруг воскликнула она. – Каджиту такое по душе!  
Чертежи, подумал Ралоф, вглядываясь в монитор. Чертежи вертолета. «Белая акула» – гордость империи… вот бы передать их Ульфрику или хотя бы ярлу Бальдурфу!  
– Нет, не акула, – Дж’Рэй задумалась. – Это… новаторство какое-то. Тот, кто это разрабатывал, просто гребаный гений. Где-то каджит видел шо-то похожее, но вот где? Эх, разобраться бы – и снять выпуск, а то и парочку!  
– Интернет не работает как не работал, – сказала Гердур. – Я уже договорилась с Хадваром, что он отвезет вас в Вайтран. Ну, да, а как иначе? Каджитку без сопровождения туда не пустят, тем более к ярлу, а Дж’Рэй должна присутствовать, она же видела «Дрэгонфлай». Вот вы и…  
– Не стоит, – перебила Дж’Рэй. – Если каджит что-то понимает, то имперцу туда опасно соваться. Вайтран же сепарский город, нет? Каджит поедет на байке Ралофа.   
– Эй, полегче, – возмутился Ралоф. – Это мой байк. Зажопницей будешь.  
Дж’Рэй пожала плечиками и пошла собираться, не забыв бросить в рюкзак хард-диск с чертежами. А Ралоф поймал себя на мысли, что сейчас, отмытая, с причесанной шерсткой и в выстиранной одежде, она выглядит не просто как мальчик, а как очаровательный мальчик. Очаровательная пацанка. До этого каджитки не казались ему привлекательными – он предпочитал высоких и рослых белокурых нордских девиц, обязательно с длинными волосами и в женственной одежде…  
…По дороге в Вайтран Ралоф остановился и предложил Дж’Рэй пересесть за руль. Та расхохоталась и нажала на педаль – и Ралоф понял, почему ей нравится Дарт Вейдер. Тот, если верить книгам о детстве юного падавана Анакина, тоже обожал носиться с бешеной скоростью… Но при всей небезопасности этого пристрастия оно было по душе Ралофу.  
По крайней мере, обочины сливались в сплошную полосу, и не видно было ни луж разлитого ГСМ, ни обгоревших автомобилей или разбитых ударами «Градов» деревень, ни исковерканных трупов с разинутыми в последнем крике ртами… И снег казался просто грязным, а не перемешанным с кровью. Они миновали небольшой городок – когда-то Ралофу нравилась девушка из этого городка. Теперь это была просто большая куча битого камня, щебня и кирпича. Разбитая и сгнившая мебель. Кучи тряпья, из которых высовывались истлевшие руки и головы, оскаленные – как будто мертвецы посылали проклятия выжившим. Дж’Рэй, лавируя между обломками, влетела в детский трехколесный велосипедик. Розовый. С кошечкой…  
Осталась ли в живых девочка, которая на нем ездила, или лежала одной из тех кучек тряпья между развалин?  
У въезда в Вайтран им преградили путь бойцы из местного городского ополчения.  
Ралоф уже объяснил Дж’Рэй, что Вайтран не «сепарский» – город пытался сохранить нейтралитет, не примыкая ни к Братьям Бури, ни к Империи, но получалось у ярла Бальдурфа туговато. Он пытался откупиться то от одних, то от других, и Хадвору тут были бы так же не рады, как и Ралофу. А уж каджитке…  
– Ебать вы суровые, бля. А когда сюда прилетит «Дрэгонфлай», вы и его не пустите? – прозаически спросила Дж’Рэй.  
– «Дрэгонфлай»? – ополченец нахмурился. – Их заметили недавно.  
– Их?!  
Ралоф отодвинул Дж’Рэй.  
– Эта девушка хорошо разглядела «Дрэгонфлай», – сказал он. – Мы едва не погибли во время налета. Она хорошо разбирается в технике…  
– Этот пац… а, это девчонка, – ополченец возвел очи горе. – Ты бы еще детсадовца сюда притаранил. Ладно, Олаф, – окликнул он товарища, – звони Айрилет. Ваши документы?  
Ралоф предъявил свои, а Дж’Рэй помялась.  
– Это сойдет? – она показала «корочку». – Каджит потерял паспорт. У каджита осталось только это…  
– Пилотское удостоверение просрочено, – строго сказал ополченец. – Ну, да фотография имеется... Ладно, под мою ответственность, – решил он.  
– Мировой дядька, – шепнула Ралофу Дж’Рэй. – А то имперцы каджита из-за документов хотели в расход… ебанаты.  
Пилотское удостоверение? Но времени удивляться у Ралофа уже не было. Дорогая, но потрепанная машина остановилась, из нее вылезла рослая данмерка в кителе с погонами полковника МЧС. Ралоф подумал – и решил не удивляться ничему.  
– Полковник Айрилет, начальник службы спасения Вайтрана, – представилась она. – Так где эти свидетели?  
– Ха-ха-ха! Свидетели господа нашего «Дрэгонфлая»! – расхохоталась Дж’Рэй, нагло уставившись на полковника. Ралоф снова оттеснил ее.  
Ему очень не понравилась Айрилет – потому, что данмерка, и потому, что вся состояла из острых углов: острые уши, острые скулы, острые колени, обтянутые кожаными штанами, острый подбородок… острый взгляд холодных красноватых глаз. И видно, что глаза красные не только потому, что Айрилет данмерка, но и потому, что она уже много дней банально не высыпалась, а черты ее заострились, потому что осунулись от усталости и перенапряжения. Но больше всего не понравился взгляд, которым наградила данмерку Дж’Рэй.  
Девушки – особенно те, что интересуют Ралофа – не имеют права так смотреть на чужих полковников.  
– Нам бы к ярлу Бальдурфу…  
– Разберемся. Садитесь. Мотоцикл оставьте на стоянке.  
Дж’Рэй с сожалением слезла с преображенного «Харлея», стащила свои рюкзаки – маленький с вещами и большой с дроном и джавами, кивнула Ралофу.  
У Бальдурфа в ратуше их уже ждали. Ралоф немного заробел при виде красных ковров и полированной мебели. Но на всем лежала печать небрежения – уборщики добросовестно поддерживали чистоту и поливали пальмы в кадках, однако всем остальным было не до помпезного шика. Люди в камуфляже или в повседневной, далеко не парадной одежде, с оружием, с папками, с руками в гипсе и повязками на головах, – все они носились по ратуше как угорелые, крича, подзывая друг друга, выкликая последние новости одна хуже другой, и взволнованный матерок разносился по коридорам, помнивших осанистых чиновников и протокольные встречи… Бальдурф выглядел под стать ратуше: одетый в дорогой костюм, но глаза были так же красны от недосыпания, как у Айрилет, и Ралофу даже почудился запашок валокордина. Измотанный, усталый человек, поднявшийся и протянувший руку Ралофу и Дж’Рэй, не очень-то вязался с привычным образом вайтранского ярла…  
Дж’Рэй сразу взяла быка за рога.  
– Вот, – сказала она, бесцеремонно потянув с ярловского стола бумагу и линер. – Это то, что каджит успел рассмотреть. Нет, кабины нет как таковой. Каджит думает, «Стрекозел» летает на автопилоте…  
– Как? «Стрекозел»? – Бальдурф, несмотря на момент, усмехнулся. – Ну да, Dragonfly же…  
– Нам доложили, что от них невозможно скрыться, – проговорила Айрилет. – Люди укрывались в бомбоубежище. Но всякий раз «Дрэгонфлай» уничтожал бомбоубежища вместе с людьми.  
– Так их много, – вздохнула Дж’Рэй. – Хреновее некуда… Тепловизоры, нэ?  
– Если это верно, то да, тепловизоры…  
Ралоф почувствовал себя лишним. Нет, его подробно расспросили, но Дж’Рэй с ее техническими познаниями рассказала куда больше полезного. Айрилет заметила, что он исподтишка ерзает, и предложила ему кофе.  
– И каджиту, – попросила Дж’Рэй. – Каджит уже давно не пробовал ни кофе, ни сигарет…  
Айрилет усмехнулась. Достала собственный портсигар…  
Когда они вышли из ратуши, стояли сумерки. Ралоф помялся. Следовало возвращаться в Ривервуд, но по темноте это было небезопасно.  
– Мы поселим вас в гостинице ратуши, – вдруг предложила Айрилет. – Там сейчас все равно почти никого нет. Будьте осторожны возле метро – «кроты» в последнее время ведут себя очень агрессивно.  
– Каджит думал, там разве что крысы, – Дж’Рэй с наслаждением затянулась.  
– Крысы там если и есть, то прирученные. «Кроты» их специально разводят, есть-то им особо нечего. Да, и не лезьте ни за какие ограждения. Особенно в промзону…  
Дж’Рэй кивнула.  
Ралоф слыхал о промзоне Вайтрана. Когда-то местные заводы и фабрики славились грамотным экологическим подходом, но это было еще до рождения дедушки Ралофа. А потом в одной из нескончаемых войн некоторые из заводов перепрофилировали на производство оружия. Что именно произошло, какую бомбу на них сбросили, если вообще сбросили – дедушка не рассказывал. Может быть, сдетонировало какое-то заводское оборудование или материалы… Однако с одной стороны на городе будто вспухла уродливая раковая опухоль, зараженная радиацией. Промзону обнесли бетонной стеной, близлежащие кварталы отселили. Дж’Рэй, выслушав все это, усомнилась и сказала, что, будь это действительно радиация, никакая стена бы не помогла – эвакуировать пришлось бы весь город.  
– Кто знает, – задумчиво отозвалась Айрилет. – Здесь крутятся очень большие деньги, переселять всех невыгодно.  
И снова Ралоф почувствовал себя третьим лишним. Эти двое прекрасно себя чувствовали вдвоем.  
…Когда Айрилет убедилась, что они хорошо разместились, и наконец ушла, Ралоф буркнул:  
– У тебя что, фетиш на женщин в форме?  
– Нет, – Дж’Рэй дернула плечиком. – Каджит терпеть не может форму… Просто она такая… ну, как Ахматова с портрета Альтмана.  
– Кто, прости?  
– Ахматова. Анна Ахматова. – Ралоф продолжал смотреть на нее во все глаза, и Дж’Рэй вздохнула: – Ну, помнишь? «Бывают пред весною дни такие: под плотным снегом отдыхает луг…» Блядь, ну что ты вообще помнишь!  
Она вздохнула и поднялась.  
– Кофе будешь? – спросила безнадежно. – Каджит видел тут автомат...   
Слово «автомат» навело Ралофа на другие мысли. Девчонке нужно оружие. Хоть какое-нибудь. Без оружия даже в относительно мирном Вайтране делать нечего.  
На следующий день их снова вызвали в ратушу. Айрилет, еще более измотанная, чем вчера, и Бальдурф все в том же мятом костюме, сидели в окружении каких-то людей, таких же помятых и измученных, и разглядывали чертежи Дж’Рэй.  
– Там материал не такой, как обычно, – сказала Дж’Рэй, прислушавшись к обсуждению. – Каджит видел. Черный, и ничего не боится.  
– Я тоже видел, – добавил Ралоф. – В него стреляли, но пули отскакивали рикошетом.  
– ЗРК их не берут, по крайней мере, наши, – откашлявшись, произнес грузный пожилой мужчина. – И, по сводкам Братьев Бури, они тоже не справляются.  
– Каджит попробует, – сказала Дж’Рэй.  
– Что – попробует? – Бальдурф недовольно покосился на нее.  
– Попробует, – настойчиво повторила Дж’Рэй. – Только дайте мастерскую и аргонную сварку. Ну, и… детали.  
Должно быть, Бальдурф и его соратники были действительно в отчаянном положении, раз ухватились за эту зыбкую соломинку, но Дж’Рэй пустили в заводской цех. Рабочие переминались с ноги на ногу поодаль – им было велено оказывать любую помощь, но Дж’Рэй привыкла справляться самостоятельно.  
– А теперь, дети мои, – вещала она в микрофон, ловко управляясь с аппаратом для аргонной сварки, – мы с вами узнаем, как уговорить базуку выйти замуж за лазерный резак, да еще и родить от этого противоестественного брака ребеночка… Сам по себе ребеночек, дети мои, не может ни хрена. Ему нужна помощь и папа с погремушкой. Погремушку мы сварганим из… ага! Вы, дети мои, конечно, не слышали про CL-20. Но и на хрена она вам нужна была еще сегодня утром? Мощнее этой штуки, дети мои, только пуканит, который находится в ваших пуканах и взрывается там, где каджита просто бомбит! Один кило этой сволочи ломает столько, сколько ломают двадцать тротила. Фигасе, а? И если каджиту ее дадут…  
Человек в рабочем комбинезоне кивнул головой, поймав ее взгляд.  
– Дадут, – уверенно продолжала Дж’Рэй, – так вот, дети мои, кое-кому придет хана.  
Дрон с камерой парил вокруг нее.  
Ралоф покачал головой и тихонько вышел.  
Вечером очень усталая, но довольная Дж’Рэй сидела в гостиничном номере и рассказывала Ралофу и Айрилет:  
– Каджит сделал одну вещь, шо из нее получится большой бум. Но пользоваться ей опасно. Надо будет проехать под брюхом «Стрекозела», когда он опять пролетит, и провести по нему. Взрезать, значит. А потом выстрелить то, из чего запланирован бум, и ждать.  
Она радостно потерла лапки. Айрилет улыбнулась и почесала ее за ушком. Дж’Рэй засмеялась.  
– Каджит вообще-то не кот.  
– А кто же? – Айрилет смущенно убрала руку.  
– Просто девушка. Только с хвостом и неко-ушками.  
Теперь они смеялись уже вдвоем.  
– Каджит еще кое-что вспомнил, – добавила Дж’Рэй, отсмеявшись. – Те чертежи, шо их притащили джавы с Ветреного пика, – это же «Дрэгонфлай»! Каджит сегодня их посмотрит вечерком, – она покосилась на Ралофа, – а потом…  
– Но это же победа, – Айрилет сильно взволновалась.  
– Не шурши пока. С тех чертежей видать одно: ни хрена мы с нынешним уровнем там не сделаем. Разве шо пролезть в самого «Стрекозела» и поломать прошивку. Каджит попробует, если шо, но вы ж понимаете…  
– Постой, – очень медленно произнес Ралоф. – Ты хочешь сказать, что намерена проникнуть внутрь «Дрэгонфлая», когда он опять прилетит, и что-то там…  
– …взломать программное обеспечение? – подхватила Айрилет.  
– А шо сразу каджит? Каджит ничего не хочет, но кто-то еще может это сделать?  
Они замолчали. И наконец Айрилет твердо сказала:  
– Запрещаю! Под страхом ареста. Возражения не принимаются.  
  


*******

  
  
Под руководством Айрилет в ратуше разрабатывались какие-то планы, но Ралофа и Дж’Рэй это уже не касалось. Ралоф хотел бы вернуться к Братьям Бури, но и в этом ему было отказано: ярл Бальдурф считал, что каждый, кто способен держать оружие, нужен ему в Вайтране. Справедливости ради, оружие и обмундирование местного ополчения Ралофу выдали и приказали явиться на гарнизонный полигон для тренировок. Оставлять Дж’Рэй в одиночестве ему было боязно – безоружной девчонке и впрямь многое грозило…  
Пока на улице какие-то амбалы не начали тыкать в нее пальцами.  
– Ты гля, – изгалялся самый бородатый и наглый, – каджит! Быгыгы, будет кого ободрать на меховой коврик! Ножки в нем погреть, быгыгы!  
– А с твоей бородатой рожи можно ободрать щетину на унитазный ершик, – парировала Дж’Рэй, не замедляя шаг.  
– Че? Ты че, офонарел? – амбал вывалил всю нецензурщину, которую знал. Но Дж’Рэй, как выяснилось, знала гораздо больше. Дружки амбала истошно заржали, а Дж’Рэй еще и показала им лапку с поднятым средним пальцем.  
Что со мной происходит, думал Ралоф под их гогот и ругань. При мне оскорбили девушку. А я даже не сообразил и не вступился за нее. Раньше-то я не стал бы молчать… Что происходит со всеми нами?  
…Они сидели в какой-то харчевне, ковыряя скудную пищу. Валерий щедро расплатился с Дж’Рэй, да и Ралоф захватил с собой кое-какие деньги, но в городе из-за войны и нарушенных путей сообщения с продуктами было не так-то просто. Если и поступали какие-то товары, то в основном медикаменты и то, что нужно было для снабжения ополчения…  
Ралоф в форме ополченца служил надежной защитой для Дж’Рэй: многие враждебно косились на каджитку, но молчали. А может, мне и показалось, подумал Ралоф. Вон, какой-то редгард же сидит у окошка, пьет газировку, и его тоже никто не трогает. Бальдурф ярл толерантный, это не неистовый Ульфрик с его девизом «Скайрим для нордов!»…  
Рослый белобрысый норд, принявший на грудь свою дозу спиртного, встал, пошатываясь, и направился к редгарду.  
– Ты чего тут расселся, черножопый? – спросил он, откровенно нарываясь на драку. – Вали в свои резервации и не отсвечивай! Твое дело мести улицы и не светить тут рылом!  
Редгарды славились отменной боевой подготовкой, так что блондин определенно свалял дурака. И тем более – потому что сделал это в присутствии Дж’Рэй. Она немедленно взбеленилась.  
– Ах, ему ниггеры не нравятся! Ебать какие мы расово верные, а? Блёнде бестие, блядь! Истинный, блядь, гребаный ариец! А ну, заткнись на хрен и пиздуй отсюда! – заорала она, сжав кулачки. Блондин тупо уставился на нее.  
– А тебе какого хера тут надо, ты, жиденыш?  
Дж’Рэй окончательно потеряла терпение. Ее кулачок вбился в покрытый белесой щетиной подбородок, блондин не успел понять, что происходит – и упал, согнувшись пополам, на грязный пол. Осатанев, Дж’Рэй подхватила его за шкирку и, матерясь на чем свет стоит, поволокла к выходу, пинком выкатила из харчевни и обернулась к редгарду.  
– Слышишь, ниггер, а ты чего язык в задницу засунул? Не мог сам ему врезать?  
– Я… – растерялся редгард и поднял руки. Одной руки у него не хватало повыше локтя, и стало видно, что он сильно нездоров – бледный, изможденный, видимо, недавно только выписался из госпиталя. С того места, где стоял пьяный блондин, отсутствие руки отлично можно было заметить… Дж’Рэй зашипела от злости.  
– Сука, нашел, кого хуесосить – калеку… Ладушки. Эй, ниггер, жрать хочешь? Минералкой сыт не будешь.  
– У меня нет денег, – смутился редгард.  
– Каджит заказал много картошки. Хочешь – отдаст тебе половину.  
Редгард поколебался, но, видимо, сильно изголодался, потому что не возражал, когда Дж’Рэй откладывала картошку в чистую тарелку.  
– Ты очень хорошо дерешься, юный мистер, – сказал он. – «Дождь на песке», да?  
– Типа того, – подтвердила польщенная Дж’Рэй.   
Потом они сидели за столом и беседовали о том о сем, когда Ралоф спохватился.  
– А как тебя зовут-то?  
– Финн…  
– Ха, – развеселилась Дж’Рэй, – Финн! Таки и Кайло Рен где-то рядом?  
– За Кайло сойдет генерал Туллий, – предположил Ралоф, и они с Дж’Рэй захохотали. Финн вымученно усмехнулся.  
– А Ульфрик Буревестник – за принцессу Лею, – добавила Дж’Рэй. Теперь уже Финн захохотал в полный голос, а Ралоф с трудом выдавил улыбку. Если подумать, Лея – это лестное сравнение, но блин же…  
Дж’Рэй спросила, где живет Финн. Оказалось, он просто занял чью-то пустующую квартиру.  
– После войны я постараюсь чем-нибудь отблагодарить хозяев, – смущенно заметил он. – Но пока мне некуда деваться…  
– А мы в гостинице ратуши, захочешь – приходи в гости, – сказала Дж’Рэй. Ралоф закивал головой. Ему казалось, что с Финном можно найти общий язык. Наверняка он был в ополчении – ведь среди Братьев Бури не должно быть редгардов и вообще кого-то, кроме нордов. Вот пусть и расскажет, как оно воюется за нейтральную провинцию…  
Утром Ралоф собрался на службу. Дж’Рэй увязалась за ним, больше от скуки. За ней ехали джавы, в лапах она тащила дрон с видеокамерой. Неподалеку бухали выстрелы – легкая артиллерия, определил Ралоф, иногда перемежаемые автоматными очередями. Горожане спешили по улице, боязливо озираясь; казалось, они уже привыкли бояться настолько, что сам страх их не беспокоил.  
– Каджит хочет зайти в цех, – объяснила Дж’Рэй. – Доделать кое-что. О, смотри! Каджит про такое только в учебниках читал!  
На доме отчетливо выделялась яркая табличка: «Осторожно! При артобстреле эта сторона улицы наиболее опасна!»  
– Каких учебниках?  
– Истории, бро. ХХ век, Вторая мировая. Блокада, – Дж’Рэй подумала. – Вайтран же не в блокаде, а видишь, как получается…  
Внезапно оглушительный разрыв ударил совсем рядом. Ралоф крикнул «ложись», Дж’Рэй рефлекторно присела, угол ближнего дома оказался снесен, посыпались кирпичи и шифер с крыши, рухнул балкон, а трамвай, выруливший на поворот, густо задымил и начал заваливаться набок. Визг и вопли шарахнувшихся людей перекрыли отчаянные крики «На помощь!»  
Дрон взлетел.  
– Готовьтесь, дети мои! Каджит вам покажет, что такое джавы и экстрим, – бодро заявила Дж’Рэй и свистнула. Джавы покатили к трамваю, а Дж’Рэй достала миниатюрный пульт и принялась его вертеть – дрон полетел следом.  
Программа, заложенная Дж’Рэй, была очень проста. Джавы попросту собирали все металлическое, что попадалось им на пути, а если это металлическое лежало чуть лучше, чем плохо – отдирали. И сейчас они методично отдирали заклинившие двери трамвая, заодно разламывая треснувший корпус.  
– Трамваю капец, но мы с вами не будем о нем плакать, дети мои, у нас другие задачи, – весело сообщила Дж’Рэй, пригнувшись и подбираясь к вагону. Ралоф покачал головой.  
– Стой, сумасшедшая! Стой… Эх!  
Дж’Рэй уже прыгнула в вагон и выдернула первого попавшегося человека.  
– Ралоф, держи его!  
Ралоф машинально помог выбраться первому пассажиру… второму… принял на руки ребенка… Рядом взвыла сирена, и Ралофа оттеснили люди в форме спасателей.  
– Дж’Рэй! – Айрилет бежала к ним, всклокоченная и взволнованная. – Ну ни на минуту нельзя оставить! Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Каджит снимает выпуск, – невинно сообщила Дж’Рэй. Айрилет махнула рукой и повернулась к рослому норду в форме майора: – Подготовь приказ о вынесении благодарности этим господам… Дж’Рэй, ты понимаешь, что мы не можем привлекать штатских…  
– Каджита и не привлекали, – насупилась она. – Каджит просто мимо шел. – Этим она бы не отделалась, поэтому попыталась перевести тему: – Слушай, Айрилет, каджит все думает… ты же цветная. Как тебя взяли в государственную структуру, да еще дали полковничьи погоны? И каджит видит, ты тут не просто так пожарчики тушишь…  
– Взяли, – хмуро буркнула Айрилет. – Мы с Бальдурфом старые друзья. Не раз друг другу жизнь спасали. А что? Тоже хочешь в госструктуру?  
– Так он твой друг или бойфренд? – не слушая, не унималась Дж’Рэй. Айрилет удивленно уставилась на нее и рассмеялась. Ралофу тоже стало смешно.  
Скорее всего, подумал он, большинство местных чиновников просто разбежалось. И Бальдурф с ближайшей сподвижницей начали сколачивать новый аппарат из кого придется – немногочисленных смелых людей, для которых Вайтран значил больше, чем жизнь, естественным образом возглавив команду…  
Снова ухнуло. Потом еще раз. Ухнуло над самой головой, загрохотало, полыхнуло. Майор с силой толкнул Дж’Рэй, упал сам, Айрилет бросилась на землю, Ралоф тоже хотел упасть…  
Тело почему-то не слушалось. Что-то ударило его в грудь и в живот, и горячая липкая жидкость потекла, а потом пришла боль и слабость, и Ралоф медленно осел на землю.  
Я хотел сказать тебе, Дж’Рэй…  



	2. Айрилет

– Ралоф, – всхлипывала она, как ребенок, истово и отчаянно. – Ралоф! Бро! Он спас каджита! Он был такой хороший… Что каджит теперь скажет его сестре, а? Ралоф, бро, как ты мог вот так взять и умереть?  
Айрилет не знала, как ее утешить, и только гладила по мягкой шерстке, покрывавшей затылок, – как котенка. «Каджит не кот», – вспомнилось ей. Спасатели суетились, втаскивая последних пострадавших в кареты «скорой помощи», вокруг толпились люди, отыскивая среди погибших и раненых друзей и родных…  
– Я не вовремя? – спросил над головой кто-то. Спросил с мягким редгардским акцентом.  
– Вовремя, Финн, – Дж’Рэй, всхлипнув, утерла нос и подняла глаза. – Ралоф погиб. Ты понимаешь? У каджита здесь был один бро, и он погиб!  
– Мне жаль, – просто сказал Финн, присаживаясь рядом на обломок поребрика. – Он был стоящим парнем…  
Айрилет окинула его цепким взглядом. Редгард. Молодой. Выправка военная. Но явно еще не оправился после недавнего ранения. Потерял руку…  
– Ты из ополчения? – прямо спросила она.  
– Нет, нет, я… – Финн смутился, смешался, будто не зная, что ответить. – Я вообще не хочу воевать. Война это слишком страшно, я не могу, – в голосе его зазвучали истерические нотки. – Это… это убивать людей, вы понимаете? Это убийство! Мне оторвало руку, – успокаиваясь, добавил он. – А я хотел…   
Он умолк. Айрилет стало его жаль. Тысячи ни в чем не повинных мирных людей уже пострадали – погибли, потеряли близких, кров, стали калеками… Может, этот парень хотел стать художником или спортсменом. Но как ему теперь быть без руки?  
– Пацифист, короче, – подытожила Дж’Рэй. – Каджит понимает, чувак. Каджит тоже не подписывается на все эти военные штучки. Но, знаешь, каджита едва не грохнули только потому, что не было документов, а потом прилетел «Стрекозел» и превратил в пепел всех, кроме каджита, Ралофа и еще одного чувака. Давай подумаем, как быть дальше. И, – она посмотрела на Айрилет, – кое-кто у нас тут тоже не боец, а спасатель. Еще и штатских привлекать не хочет.  
Айрилет, несмотря на мертвого Ралофа рядом, невольно улыбнулась.  
– Стрекозел? – непонимающе переспросил Финн.  
– «Дрэгонфлай», – перевела Айрилет.  
Финн содрогнулся, и его темное лицо стало пепельно-бледным от ужаса.  
– Я их видел, – сказал он, помолчав.  
– Идемте, – заторопила их Айрилет. Майор подал ей руку, она махнула Дж’Рэй и Финну и побежала к авто.  
Бальдурф принял их в зале заседаний. Айрилет больно было смотреть и на старого товарища, и на этот зал, потускневший, с замызганными, когда-то роскошными кожаными креслами. Но дело не терпело отлагательства.  
– Я уже знаю, – сказал ярл, отмахиваясь от приветствий. – Много погибших?  
– Весь мир, – буркнула Дж’Рэй.  
– Не менее полутора десятков, – уточнила Айрилет. – Но я не с этим. Вот этот человек, – она указала на Финна, – может еще рассказать о «Дрэгонфлае».  
Финн опустил голову.  
– Они… у них автоматическое пилотирование, – сказал он, то и дело облизывая губы. – Они появляются там, где есть скопления людей. Цель – населенные пункты. Иногда это гарнизоны, места дислокации армии… иногда мирные жители, но всегда живые люди. Пустые фабрики или склады они не атакуют. Их практически невозможно вскрыть… сломать… даже если их подбить, поджечь… ракеты класса земля-воздух справляются, но не фатально… у них самовосстанавливающиеся системы. Еще никому не удавалось их вывести из строя, они полежат-полежат и улетают…  
– Так что же их не сжигали, не уничтожали, пока они «полежат»! – взорвался Бальдурф. Руки у него затряслись.  
– Они отступают туда, где нет людей, – пояснил Финн. – А пока мы их находили, они восстанавливались. Сбить их заново не удавалось.  
Мы, про себя отметила Айрилет. Пацифист, значит?  
– Это оружие имперцев? – прямо спросила она.  
– Нет, нет, что вы, как можно, – возмутился Финн. – Это оружие только Братьев Бури! Один из «Дрэгонов» устроил налет на отряд, который захватил в плен Ульфрика Буревестника, и устроил ему побег!  
– Побег ему устроил каджит, – со вздохом призналась Дж’Рэй. – Случайно. Нас должны были расстрелять вместе – каджита, его и Ралофа. Ну, каджит послал джав за ключами от наручников и отомкнул обоих, только этот Ульфрик, мудачина, слинял, а каджит с Ралофом остались. Нас Хадвар выручил. Имперский солдат, между прочим.  
– Ты? – Финн уставился на нее, сглотнул, потом покрутил головой и продолжал: – Словом, это точно не наш… не имперские. У Империи и мощностей-то таких нет.  
– А у Братьев Бури их нет и подавно, – возразил Бальдурф.  
– Талмор, – подсказала Айрилет. – Они же финансируют Братьев Бури. Вот и предоставляют им всякое экспериментальное оружие. Заодно и опробуют.  
– Точно! – воскликнул Финн. – Теперь вы понимаете, почему их нужно остановить?  
– А Ралоф уверен, что это оружие Империи, – сказала Дж’Рэй, упрямо глядя перед собой. – И «Стрекозелы» нападали и на Братьев Бури тоже.  
– Талмор, – выдохнул Бальдурф. – Ну конечно. Ведет свою игру! Когда уже это кончится… – он уронил голову на руки, и Айрилет почудились беспощадные жернова, в которые угодил несчастный ярл Вайтрана.  
А вместе с ним угодила и Дж’Рэй.  
Айрилет видела ее интерес и никак не могла решить, что с этим делать. С одной стороны – Дж’Рэй ей нравилась, очень нравилась. Но ведь она сущий ребенок, одергивала себя Айрилет. Она мне в дочери годится. Я как минимум вдвое старше нее! И вообще, необходимо ее отправить отсюда подальше, да поскорее… Здесь становится слишком жарко. Я не прощу себе, если она тоже погибнет, как этот ее друг…  
Потом они сидели в крохотной кофейне. Пили кофе. Ругались из-за того, что Айрилет не разрешила Дж’Рэй ехать в цех. Говорили о самолетах – гражданских, легких, в которых хорошо разбиралась Дж’Рэй, спасательных, с которыми имела дело Айрилет, и об истребителях, о которых Финн знал, кажется, все.  
А потом Дж’Рэй заметила магазинчик джинсовой одежды с выбитыми витринами и юркнула туда!  
– Эй, эй, ты что делаешь? Это же грабеж, – закричала Айрилет, но собственный окрик показался ей каким-то неубедительным. Дж’Рэй, сияя, вышла с несколькими парами джинсов в руках.  
– «Ливайс-501»! Каджит всегда о таких мечтал, – заявила она. – Ну не то чтобы… Они не каджитские. Посадка слишком высокая, и хвост некуда девать, но мечта, елы-палы! А это тебе, – и она сунула пару джинсов Финну.  
– Кстати, Финн, – Айрилет решила, что не вправе поучать Дж’Рэй. В конце концов, вряд ли ей есть где разжиться честными деньгами, а жить-то надо. – Так кто ты на самом деле?  
Финн загнанно огляделся.  
– Расслабься, мы никому не скажем, – хихикнула Дж’Рэй. Но ее легкомысленного настроя никто не разделял.  
– Я был имперским истребителем, – тихо сказал Финн, ни на кого не глядя. – Меня сбили. Тогда я и потерял руку. Я… мне… мне пришлось вместе с эскадрильей… нас послали бомбить город. Не военные объекты, нет. Люди… они бегали, пытались укрыться… А потом «Дрэгоны»… и опять задание… я больше так не мог, – он хрипло выругался. – Я катапультировался из сбитого самолета и скрылся. А теперь делайте, что хотите.  
Айрилет молчала.  
– Джинсы примерь, – посоветовала Дж’Рэй. – Сдернул, и молодец.  
На улице – на той самой стороне, которая особенно опасна во время артобстрела – играл уличный музыкант. Айрилет знала его: престарелый хиппи-каджит по прозвищу М’Айк Лжец. В большинство городов Скайрима его бы не пустили, а при попытке пробраться нелегально вышвырнули, предварительно промариновав месяц-другой в кутузке. В Вайтране не трогали…  
М’Айк начал новую песню. С надрывом, со страстью. Раньше он предпочитал сентиментальные романсы…  
«Песни нелюбимых, песни выброшенных прочь,   
Похороненных без имени, замурованных в ночь…»  
– Ого, какой олдскул, – поразилась Дж’Рэй и подтянула ломким альтом:  
– «Песни перечеркнутых, песни сброшенных на лед.  
Песня больше не нужных звучит, не перестает…»  
Замурованные в ночь, подумала Айрилет. Мы все с этой войной будто замурованы, и нет ни выхода, ни просвета. Сколько моих подчиненных уже погибло, пытаясь просто делать свое дело – спасать людей от чрезвычайных ситуаций? Как спастись от жизни, если она вся – чрезвычайная ситуация?  
– Смотрите! «Дрэгонфлай», – завизжал мужской голос. Раньше Айрилет коробил мужской визг. Сейчас – заставлял насторожиться.  
Огромная черная громадина обманчиво-медленно выплывала из-за крыш.  
– Врассыпную, ну, – шепнула Дж’Рэй и первой подала пример. Финн дернул Айрилет за руку, и они побежали – куда глаза глядят, потому что от «Дрэгонфлая» не было ни защиты, ни спасения. Люди визжали, кричали, пытались сбиваться в кучку, как овцы, кто-то даже ломанулся в давно оцепленные и заваренные двери заброшенного метро, кто-то пытался укрыться в магазинчиках или метался в поисках убежища… Кафе в подвальчиках сразу оказались забиты. Другие, кое-что слышавшие о повадках «Дрэгонфлаев», наоборот, выбегали из домов…  
Хаос.  
Огонь.  
Крик.  
Айрилет молилась и Талосу, и Дибелле, и даже Ситису только об одном: чтобы Дж’Рэй не попала под струи напалма или выстрелы – потому что «Дрэгонфлай» стрелял и снарядами, прицельно наводя и не промахиваясь…  
Внезапно из проулка вылетел одинокий мотоциклист. Кто это – смотреть было недосуг, но Айрилет все же обернулась и завизжала от ужаса, потому что это была Дж’Рэй с тяжелой несуразной металлической корягой с разводами сварки в одной руке. Другой рукой она ловко правила мотоциклом.  
– Стой! Сто-о-ой! – заорала Айрилет, и так же отчаянно рядом с ней заорал Финн. Дж’Рэй вырулила наперерез «Дрэгонфлаю» и пронеслась точно под ним, потом развернулась – и проехала еще раз. Тонкое лезвие лазерного луча пропороло черное металлическое брюхо…  
Несколько секунд ничего не происходило.  
А потом что-то низко ухнуло, полыхнуло в брюхе машины, «Дрэгонфлай» начал неуклюже заваливаться, терять высоту и скорость – и тяжело грохнулся прямо на крыши. Повисла тягостная, смертная тишина. И только Дж’Рэй не поддалась всеобщему оцепенению – она соскочила с мотоцикла, ловко вскарабкалась по пожарной лестнице к «Дрэгонфлаю» и исчезла в его вскрытой брюшине.  
– Что она делает? Что она делает? – прокричала Айрилет, оттаяв и бросившись следом за Дж’Рэй. Финн топал рядом, задыхаясь и придерживая культю здоровой рукой.  
Кажется, он чувствовал себя виноватым. Ведь это он рассказывал в ратуше о «Дрэгонфлаях»…  
Но пока они сумели долезть – вернее, сумела Айрилет, увечному Финну карабкаться по пожарным лестницам было не с руки, – до верха, «Дрэгонфлай» внезапно остановился. Именно остановился – потому что, оказывается, все это время в нем что-то гудело, шевелилось, шли какие-то процессы, какие-то расчеты… Теперь же он застыл и начал разваливаться. Металлическая туша распалась надвое, как огромный гнилой плод, и в ее недрах замерло все. Приборы застыли, электропитание выключилось, лампы на приборной доске угасли.  
– Ебать каджит лоханулся, – прозаически заявила Дж’Рэй, выбираясь из обломков. – Какой выпуск бы получился! Бляпиздец… Когда теперь новый прилетит? Да хоть бы они и вовсе не прилетали, каджиту век бы их не видеть, но ебать каджит растяпа!  
Она стояла на самом краю, и вдруг от «Дрэгонфлая» отвалился хвост и полетел вниз, едва не задев ее.  
– Дж’Рэй! Стой там! Я иду к тебе! – крикнула Айрилет.  
– Сама стой! Каджит сейчас слезет! – ответила Дж’Рэй и быстро заскользила вниз по той же пожарной лестнице. – Ну сказал же… Нет, но ебать же так лохануться с камерой!  
Айрилет приняла Дж’Рэй в свои объятия и позволила себе маленькую роскошь – несколько секунд прижимать ее к груди…  
…Ратуша гудела, как пчелиный рой. Вокруг растерянной Дж’Рэй крутились люди, что-то ей говорили, дергали ее, просили автограф; она почти не слышала и не понимала их, ища глазами Айрилет. Финн пытался загородить ее от остальных, но безрезультатно. Бальдурф тоже был там, что-то втолковывал представителям прессы, и руководству ополчения, и начальнику городской полиции – вернее, «врио», потому что все начальство еще в начале войны, когда она загрохотала в опасной близости, сбежало, и на все про все остался только один храбрец из высших чинов, и главному санврачу. Этот почему-то ничего не испугался, и не испугалось все его санитарное воинство…  
– Это работает, – повторял один из ополченцев с повязкой на глазу. – Это работает! Она его уничтожила! Она его полностью уничтожила, вы слышите? Заклинила! Убила прошивку! Я не знаю, как ей это удалось, но она уничтожила «Дрэгонфлай»!  
– Как в старые добрые времена, – пошутил Бальдурф. Айрилет всегда завидовала его способности шутить в самые страшные минуты. – Явился предсказанный за тысячу лет рыцарь, чтобы победить непобедимого дракона. А принцесса, надо думать, ты, полковник Айрилет?  
Айрилет неожиданно для самой себя смутилась и не нашлась что сказать.  
– Нашему рыцарю пришло приглашение, – Бальдурф похлопал рукой по столу, пытаясь привлечь внимание. – Мисс Дж’Рэй, мэм! Вам предлагают стипендию в Академии Современных Технологий Высокого Хротгара! Что скажешь, Дж’Рэй?  
– Что? – беспомощно переспросила Дж’Рэй.  
– Я спрашиваю, будешь учиться или у тебя другие планы?  
– Каджит… каджит приехал в Скайрим, чтобы туда поступить, – сказала Дж’Рэй, и вдруг из ее зеленых кошачьих глаз брызнули совсем не рыцарские и не героические слезы. Она всхлипывала и улыбалась сквозь рыдания. – Каджит два года об этом мечтал, готовился… Каджит уже не надеялся! Ралоф, бро, как бы каджит хотел тебе рассказать! Айрилет… – она обняла Финна – первого, кто попался под руку. – Финн, ты слышал? Поехали вместе! Будешь там испытателем!  
Айрилет обрадовалась, пожалуй, не меньше, чем Дж’Рэй. Теперь она в безопасности, билось жилкой на виске. Теперь ей ничто не угрожает. Ну… почти ничто, в воюющей стране совсем безопасно быть не может. И все-таки Академия Высокого Хротгара – это не Вайтран, не Виндхельм, не Рифтен, занятый имперцами; пока что война щадила академгородок – эту столицу скайримских мозгов.  
А на площади все пел и пел каджит-хиппи М’Айк Лжец:  
– «У нас хорошая школа – прикуривать от горящих змей,   
Вырвать самому себе сердце, чтобы стать еще злей.   
Держать голову под водой, не давать делать вдох,   
Oбламывать лезвие после удара, потому, что с нами Бог».  
Дж’Рэй, думала Айрилет. Тебя никто не должен обижать или угрожать тебе. Больше незачем вырывать себе сердце – теперь ты будешь учиться, и, как знать, станешь одним из лучших специалистов мирного Скайрима…  
С утра Дж’Рэй побросала свои скудные пожитки в рюкзаки, вслух мечтая о новых выпусках, которые уж теперь-то станут «в стопицот раз интереснее, каджит все когти дает на отсечение», и спустилась вниз. Айрилет вызвалась ее отвезти, но Дж’Рэй настояла, чтобы та отвезла Финна и ее вещи, а сама она решила ехать на мотоцикле Ралофа.  
– Надо бы его Гердур вернуть, – грустно сказала она. – Каджит боится ее увидеть. Вдруг она скажет, что, если бы не каджит, Ралоф был бы жив?  
– Но Ралоф был Братом Бури, а потом ополченцем Вайтрана, – напомнил Финн. – Он был солдат и выбрал свою судьбу. Каждый из нас может погибнуть в любой момент… Ты сама-то себя не вини, да? Может, я тоже с тобой поеду?  
– Зажопником? – хмыкнула Дж’Рэй. – Не, плохая идея. Ты же ниггер. Если мы попадемся на глаза Братьям Бури, нас опять поставят к стенке, и Айрилет заодно вытащат из машины. Каджит уже стоял перед расстрельной командой, ничего веселого.  
– Я редгард, – беспомощно поправил Финн. Но спорить дальше не стал.   
Больше всего Айрилет опасалась, что за время ее отсутствия что-нибудь случится. По крайней мере, с «Дрэгонфлаями» без Дж’Рэй они точно не справятся, хотя и Дж’Рэй нельзя допускать к новым «подвигам». Нет уж. Пусть учится, разрабатывает на научной основе (хорошо бы поскорее) способы противодействия проклятым машинам, а сама занимается в лабораториях.  
К вратам Академии их подвез фуникулер. Внизу проплывали древние ступени – легендарные семь тысяч, ведшие в старейший университет Скайрима; до войны их преодоление было популярным туристическим аттракционом. Их уже ждали. Кованые врата, почти такие же древние, как ступени, несшие каббалистические символы и письмена всеми забытого нордика или айлейдиса, были распахнуты, и под готической, изъеденной временем аркой, стояло несколько человек в самых обычных джинсах и парках. Айрилет невольно улыбнулась. В старых туристических проспектов значилось, что Академия была основана Седобородыми – могущественными магами для изучения тайных наук и драконьего языка. Что ж, какой-нибудь джава или пифон для непосвященного звучит не хуже драконьего…  
Дж’Рэй уставилась во все глаза на самого рослого из встречающих.  
– Ой, – сказала она, заметно робея. – Ты же… Партурнакс, да? Сам Партурнакс? Нет, правда, серьезно? Каджит смотрел все выпуски той программы на «Дискавери»! Партурнакс, ты мой герой, каджит ловил каждое твое слово!  
– Совершенно верно, – сухощавый, подтянутый пожилой человек в очках благожелательно улыбнулся. – Профессор Партурнакс, консультант канала «Дискавери» и ректор этого прекрасного заведения. Рад приветствовать вас, мисс Рэй!  
– Дж’Рэй, – поправила Дж’Рэй и окончательно смутилась. – С каджитом еще один приехал… летчик.   
– Конечно, мы найдем место для твоего товарища, – заверил ее Партурнакс.  
– Для начала тебе придется пройти экзамены, но это формальность, – добавила женщина средних лет в синей парке. – Нам нужно выяснить, что ты вообще знаешь…  
– Каджит закончил летное училище, – объяснила Дж’Рэй. – Ну… досрочно выпустился. Пять курсов за два года. И школу досрочно закончил, так получилось. Готовился на аэрокосмический факультет…  
– Мы отслеживали тебя, мисс Рэй… то есть Дж’Рэй, – заметил Партурнакс. – А потом потеряли. Поймать тебя на твоем канале не представлялось возможным…  
– Конечно, каджит бродил по Скайриму. Только приехал – а тут война, документы украли, потом… ну, потом много всего случилось. Уже и не надеялся, – сказала Дж’Рэй и смолкла, будто жалея о внезапной откровенности.  
– Проходите, – снова вступила женщина. – Покажем вам общежитие, библиотеку, пообедаете в нашей столовой… Полковник, хотите экскурсию и обед?  
– Нет, к сожалению, вынуждена отказаться, – возразила Айрилет. – У меня очень много дел. Я фактически курирую оборону Вайтрана, а сейчас это очень сложно…  
– Ты только не пропадай, – Дж’Рэй подошла и взяла ее руки в свои. – Пожалуйста. Каджит не просит многого, но хотя бы иногда появляйся.  
– Хорошо, – Айрилет улыбнулась, но внутри у нее что-то сжалось. – Обещаю!  
…Потянулись бурные дни Вайтрана. Самым запоминающимся событием для Айрилет стало то, что она сумела заставить ярла Бальдурфа отправиться домой, нормально поесть и выспаться, – обстоятельства не позволяли обоим ни того, ни другого, ни третьего. И только через неделю Айрилет сумела выбраться на Высокий Хротгар. Поездка оказалась еще хуже первой. Через каждые пару десятков километров шоссе перегораживали блок-посты, несколько раз движение вообще останавливали из-за перестрелок, и заунывные выкрики в мегафон «Нарушен режим тишины! Осторожно!» поражали своей бессмысленностью. Какой, к даэдра, режим тишины? Тишины здесь уже очень давно не бывало… но в последние дни о ней вообще следовало забыть. К Академии Айрилет добралась только поздним вечером, едва успев на последний рейс фуникулера.  
Ворота, видимо, не закрывались с тех пор, как поток туристов иссяк и некому стало созерцать торжественное открытие их поутру. Айрилет повертела головой, пытаясь сориентироваться. Старинные корпуса некогда строились красиво, но немного бестолково – с кучей закоулков, больших и малых помещений, контрфорсов и узких проходов, в которые можно было втиснуться только по одному; где в этом лабиринте искать Дж’Рэй…  
Через полчаса блужданий по корпусам Айрилет услышала приглушенные голоса. А потом и увидела их – Дж’Рэй и худощавую белокурую женщину. Она была одета, как и преподаватели Академии, без вычурности – в джинсы и черный свитер, но что-то подсказало Айрилет: опасность. Опасность, исходящая от этой особы, ощущалась на расстоянии. Под свитером… да, штатский бы не разглядел, но Айрилет уже давно не считала себя штафиркой – имелся пистолет, причем, судя по размерам, серьезного калибра. И лицо блондинки показалось знакомым. Где-то она его видела… а не в ориентировках ли на военных преступников и террористов? Однако какова наглость – явиться сюда, с оружием, почти не скрываясь!  
– Ты вообще понимаешь, с кем имеешь дело? – говорила она тихо и напористо. – Тебя используют, понимаешь это? Используют в борьбе с «Дрэгонфлаями», как живое оружие!  
– Каджит понимает, – устало отвечала Дж’Рэй. – Но каджит за этим сюда и пришел. Если такова плата за обучение, каджит согласен.  
– То есть ты согласна в одиночку противостоять Талмору? Да тебя раздавят, как муравья! Ты видела талморских солдат?  
– Каджит видел, ничего особенного. Они таки не ставили каджита к стенке. И насчет Талмора – шо-то не ясно до сих пор ничего…  
– Тебе же сказано, что создание «Дрэгонфлаев» финансирует банк «Алдуин».  
– Да этот банк захапал пол-Тамриэля…  
Айрилет обратилась в слух. В заговоры и мировое владычество банков она не очень-то верила, но с «Алдуином» была особая ситуация. Этот банк давно привлек внимание Антимонопольного комитета, так как с начала войны уверенно подминал под себя не только частные банки поменьше, но и финансовые системы государств. За ним стояли мощнейшие из транснациональных корпораций... «Но зачем им создавать супероружие и уничтожать армии и мирных жителей? Потенциальных вкладчиков? Они же рубят сук, на котором сидят…» Ответ был ясен: разрушив экономику сразу нескольких государств и явившись к их главам со «спасительными» кредитами, можно было диктовать условия всему Тамриэлю, а там, глядишь, и Ойкумена подтянется в вассалы. Айрилет вспомнились люди, вспыхивавшие, как факелы, под струями напалма, и ее передернуло.  
– А то, что господин Алдуин – родной брат нашего мирного профессора Партурнакса, тебе известно?  
Дж’Рэй помолчала.  
– И шо? Он, наоборот, не одобряет создание «Стрекозела»… И насилие не одобряет. Он мировецкий дядька, хоть и брат этого фюрера.  
– Да ничего, кроме того, что Партурнакс стоял у создания и банка, и его засекреченных заводов. Это было лет тридцать назад, но не думаю, чтобы он сильно изменился. Либо он по-прежнему работает на Алдуина, либо предал его. Родного брата, Дж’Рэй. Предал его – предаст и всех остальных. Подумай над этим.  
– Шо ты хочешь от каджита?  
Дельфина, вдруг вспомнилось Айрилет. Конечно! О террористах из «Клинков» только глухой не слышал. Когда-то это была вполне уважаемая охранная организация, поставлявшая бодигардов самому императору. Но после одной из войн по настоянию Талмора «Клинки» были распущены, однако не разбежались по охранным агентствам поменьше, а сохранили за собой спортзалы, тренировочные базы и главное – ухитрились не сдать огромное количество оружия. Айрилет поморщилась: они были головной болью с самого начала, и тем более стали опасны теперь, когда общество распалось на десятки противоборствующих сил, и каждая преследовала свои цели.  
– Мы были созданы для защиты Скайрима и Империи, – сказала Дельфина. Она явно ждала этого вопроса. – Иногда «защита» означает ликвидацию – оперативную и грамотную. С тобой мы сможем обеспечить уничтожение не одного-двух «Дрэгонфлаев», а всего банка «Алдуин», а потом ты сможешь поступить куда захочешь. В Гарвард, в МГУ, куда угодно, вся Ойкумена будет открыта для тебя. Разве не ты мечтала проектировать космические корабли для колонизации Марса?  
Айрилет забеспокоилась. Дж’Рэй еще так молода и наивна. Если этой террористке удастся охмурить ее, забить ей баки красивыми словами…  
– Ты что же, думаешь, вы убьете Партурнакса, а каджит будет смотреть и молчать?  
– Нет, Дж’Рэй, – сурово сказала Дельфина. – Стоять в стороне ты не сможешь. Теперь, когда ты знаешь о нас, у тебя только два пути. Один – доказать свою лояльность, и тогда мы сделаем для тебя все. Второй…  
– Как доказать? – спросила Дж’Рэй. Она прекрасно понимает, моя девочка, она просто не хочет верить в то, что понимает, подумала Айрилет. – Шо ты хочешь, шоб каджит вам доказал за Партурнакса?  
Дельфина помедлила. Потом вытащила из-за пояса пистолет. Айрилет напряглась, но Дельфина протянула оружие Дж’Рэй.  
– Ну нет, – Дж’Рэй замотала головой. – Каджит на это не подписывается!  
– У нас есть карта всех секретных фабрик Алдуина и чертежи его оружия. Думаешь, «Дрэгонфлай» – единственное, что они разработали? Если ты сейчас не пойдешь на сотрудничество, Скайрим будет разрушен. Погибнут миллионы людей. До твоего Эльсвейра тоже доберутся, не сомневайся.  
– Каджит на это не подписывается, – упрямо повторила Дж’Рэй и отвернулась, уходя.  
Дельфина смотрела ей вслед. Айрилет тоже вытащила пистолет и прицелилась. Только шевельнись, стерва, думала она. Только шелохнись. Но Дельфина сунула оружие обратно за пояс и усмехнулась. Кажется, она была уверена в том, что согласие Дж’Рэй – лишь вопрос времени.

Айрилет выждала немного и догнала Дж’Рэй. Она была настроена на серьезный разговор, но Дж’Рэй по-детски обрадовалась. Ее бурные восторги по поводу лекций, учебников, лабораторий, отснятого выпуска и лично Партурнакса невозможно было остановить. И как было начать разговор о «Клинках», не подав виду, что подслушивала… Оставалось только надеяться, что Дж’Рэй действительно «не подпишется» на убийство.  
Второй визит на Высокий Хротгар Айрилет нанесла через два дня – как только смогла вырваться. Ее грызло беспокойство за Дж’Рэй, но в большей степени – дурные предчувствия. Там, на Высоком Хротгаре, происходило что-то важное и значительное, и это «что-то» могло решить очень много судеб одним махом. Или оборвать их одним махом.  
– Рад вас видеть, полковник, мэм, – обратился к ней сам Партурнакс, стоявший прямо у ворот. – У нас начинается расширенное заседание деканата, и я бы хотел, чтобы вы тоже присутствовали. Как представитель руководства Вайтрана…  
– Тогда, может, пригласите самого ярла Бальдурфа?  
– Хорошо бы, – не стал спорить Партурнакс. – Но у нас нет времени. Пожалуйста, проходите…  
Зал для семинаров на Высоком Хротгаре совсем не пострадал, в отличие от зала заседаний в вайтранской ратуше. Мебель, сделанная на века, была неудобной, но прикасаться к ней – почти как прикасаться к истории; шторы, кресла, высокие потолки, витражи на окнах – все заставляло чувствовать себя частью великих событий. Высокий Хротгар повидал их немало… А теперь он видел маленькую и одинокую Дж’Рэй, стоявшую против маститых профессоров. Одна против всех, подумала Айрилет. Я с тобой, девочка… лишь бы ты не сделала ошибки.  
– Мисс Рэй, мэм, – начал Партурнакс, едва двери закрылись.  
– Дж’Рэй!  
– Мисс Дж’Рэй, – повторил ректор. Сделал паузу. – То, что вы предлагаете, это… это реальный шанс. Я думаю, для вас не секрет, что я знаю об Алдуине и его проекте «Дрэгонфлай» несколько больше, чем другие… в силу родственных связей. У него в работе еще несколько военных проектов, но до конца пока доведен только один. Необходимо остановить его, пока это еще возможно.  
Остальные профессора кивали, пристально глядя на Дж’Рэй.  
– Ваши, эээ, способности… единственное, что мы можем противопоставить собранному моим братом коллективу ученых. К сожалению. Я пытался собрать, сделать что-то в противовес, но те ученые, которые приходили сюда, либо убиты, либо вынуждены были бежать из страны. Мой брат не стесняется в средствах, понимаете ли…  
– Понятно. А каджит, значит, заговоренный, – проворчала Дж’Рэй.  
– Мы учтем ошибки и сумеем вас защитить, – твердо сказал Партурнакс. – Но для этого необходимо сотрудничество.  
– Каджита с вами?  
– Нет. Сотрудничество на государственном уровне. Я постараюсь свести здесь, в этих стенах, господ Буревестника, Туллия и Эленвен. Это, если вы не в курсе, посол Талмора. Только вы, мисс Рэй… то есть Дж’Рэй… вы сможете представить свой проект и найти слова…   
– Что? – растерялась Дж’Рэй.  
– Я знаю, как вы уничтожили «Дрэгонфлай». Но вы же сами понимаете, что с помощью кустарного оружия и путем безумного риска можно уничтожить только один агрегат. Нужны производственные мощности, чтобы выпускать, э… ваши разработки… на промышленном уровне. Нужно государственное сотрудничество. Мисс Рэй, только вы сможете представить проект так, чтобы вас послушали.  
– Постойте, – Финн, которого Айрилет до сих пор не замечала, поднялся и поднял культю. – Док, вы тут очень красиво все это говорили, но я… я дрался с «Дрэгонами». Я знаю, что такое «Дрэгоны», и что такое война. Вы что – верите, что она одна сможет что-то сделать?  
– Нет, конечно, поэтому я и… – начал Партурнакс, но Финн перебил:  
– Она девчонка! Ребенок! А вы ее отдаете, как на заклание! Да ваш братец, Ситис его задери, шлепнет ее до того, как Ульфрик и Туллий получат ваши эмейлы с приглашением! Я не дам, слышите, не дам вам ее подставить!  
– И я не дам, – решительно заявила Айрилет. – Профессор, подумайте, какую ответственность вы пытаетесь возложить на Дж’Рэй! Она технический гений, но нельзя делать ее ответственной за судьбу всего государства, понимаете? Вы не имеете права заставлять ее!  
– Я понимаю, – грустно сказал Партурнакс. – Но если она не согласится, может случиться, что и государства, и нас с вами не станет в ближайшие месяц-полтора.  
– Да кто послушает каджита? Фрик ваш точно скажет – жидовка…  
– Мисс Рэй…  
– Дж’Рэй!  
– Когда ты толкаешь мир, он толкает тебя в ответ. Мисс Дж’Рэй, вы можете толкнуть мир сильнее, чем он толкнет вас. Я бы ни о чем вас не просил, я бы почел за честь иметь такого студента, как вы, но время не ждет!  
Дж’Рэй опустила голову.  
– Каджит не знает, – тихо сказала она. – Ну дайте каджиту хоть пару дней подумать, а?  
Заседание закончилось. Ученые из Академии бурно обсуждали между собой итоги, но Айрилет не было до них дела. Она обняла Дж’Рэй и запустила пальцы в ее шерстку.  
…И еще через пару дней у нее вызрело желание забрать Дж’Рэй с Высокого Хротгара. Даже если это была мечта Дж’Рэй. Даже если у Дж’Рэй не будет другого шанса там учиться. Даже если Дж’Рэй разлюбит ее за это.  
Партурнакс стоял в одиночестве на смотровой площадке. Ветер трепал его седоватые волосы, отбросив капюшон парки. Шел небольшой снег, и снежинки падали на лицо профессора – и не таяли. Вот и хорошо, подумала Айрилет, сейчас я туда доберусь – и поговорю с ним по-свойски. Ишь, чего удумал… Мир ему толкать! Чужими руками!  
Внезапно с другой стороны на смотровую площадку вылезла Дж’Рэй. И в руке у нее был тот самый пистолет.  
– Док, – сказала она без обиняков. – Ты понял, шо каджит должен сделать, да?  
– Конечно, – не меняясь в лице, ответил Партурнакс. – Почему?  
– Клинки.  
– А… ну да. Вы правильно делаете, что не доверяете мне, мисс Рэй. Я брат Алдуина, наше семейство веками дергало за ниточки, сосредоточив в руках огромную финансовую власть. Но… я не хочу ее. Каждый день я напоминаю себе, что власть – это не мое. Я человек науки, и я рад, что с помощью моих знаний могу служить людям, а не истязать их…   
– Да, да, – перебила Дж’Рэй.   
– Мы не имеем права требовать этого от вас, мисс Рэй. Но, если признаться честно, вы наша последняя и единственная надежда. Что бы вы ни сделали сейчас… Может быть, вы сможете победить Алдуина вместе с Клинками. Только победите.  
Дж’Рэй подняла пистолет. Партурнакс молчал. Из-за зубчатой ограды виднелась белокурая макушка – видимо, Дельфина явилась присмотреть за новым членом террористического подполья…  
Пистолет упал в свежий снег.  
– Каджит на это не подписывается, – сказала Дж’Рэй и повернулась, чтобы уходить. – Прости, док. И ты, Дельфина, прости… хотя нет. Просто иди на хуй.  
Она уходила, и снег падал на ее худенькие плечики, на уши, на рюкзак за плечами. Второй рюкзак она оставила у края смотровой площадки, сейчас подхватила и поволокла по земле. Айрилет, Партурнакс и Дельфина смотрели ей вслед.  
Айрилет было что рассказать по возвращении. «Дрэгонфлаи» не показывались, но боевые действия активизировались. В городе осталась дай Талос, если треть жителей, но уверенности в том, что беженцы уцелели и благополучно добрались до других провинций, не было никакой. Сообщения шли одно тревожнее другого. Маркарт атаковали «Дрэгонфлаи», целая эскадрилья, и лучшие в Скайриме укрепления оказались практически разрушены. Имперский до недавнего времени Рифтен заняли Братья Бури, продолжались ожесточенные уличные бои. Под Фолкритом, наоборот, имперцы потеснили Братьев Бури, понесших огромные потери… Вайтран же обстреливали пока все – и те, и другие, и более мелкие формирования, цели которых зачастую не знали и они сами…  
– Пиздец, – резюмировала Дж’Рэй.  
Финн подумал.  
– Полковник, – осторожно начал он. – Я не хочу воевать, но, может быть, в пожарные или там санитарные подразделения…  
– Хорошо. Такие подразделения есть в ополчении. Я скажу Виглафу, он их курирует, чтобы тебя зачислили.   
Они сидели в квартире Айрилет – она пригласила их к себе пожить – курили и пили кофе. Сиродильских сигарет уже не завозили, Дж’Рэй и Финн докуривали последнюю пачку.  
С утра Финн должен был явиться в расположение санитарной части, чтобы начать службу в ополчении, а Дж’Рэй – в заводской цех, чтобы продолжать работу над своим кустарным орудием. Айрилет обещала отвести Финна – санитарная часть находилась в закоулке, и, плохо зная город, немудрено было заблудиться.  
Они вышли втроем на улицу. Байк Ралофа был припаркован справа. Авто Айрилет – слева. И вдруг полыхнуло, черное пламя обрушилось прямо сверху, и руку Дж’Рэй вырвало из руки Айрилет…


	3. Партурнакс

– Айрилет, – кричала Дж’Рэй, вырываясь из рук Финна. – Айриле-ее-ет! Не-е-е-ет!  
Финн тащил ее, держа одновременно рукой и культей, и матерился сквозь зубы, а у старинного дома с лепниной на фасаде догорал костер, только что бывший Айрилет. Догорало ее авто, догорали еще несколько факелов – люди, которых накрыло взрывом, а «Дрэгонфлай» рокотал над головами, выцеливая все новые и новые жертвы.  
На улице воцарился хаос. Люди кричали, пытались укрыться, падали и оставались лежать горящими или в лужах крови. Бежать было бесполезно.  
Но Финну очень хотелось ее спасти…  
– Финн, пусти, – вдруг тихо сказала Дж’Рэй. – Не надо. Каджит не хочет… не хочет жить. Если бы каджит остался, она бы…  
– Ты бы ничего не успела сделать, – возразил Финн. – Чтобы вы построили установки по твоему проекту, требуется время. Дж’Рэй, ты ни при чем!  
– Каджит не хочет без нее, – Дж’Рэй скрючилась и заплакала. – Не хочет жить, Финн!  
– Понимаю, – сказал Финн и сел рядом с ней на поребрик. Сил у него уже не оставалось ни на что, только ползли и ползли теплые струйки под одеждой.  
– Ой бля, бро! Да с тебя кровь натекла, – вдруг охнула Дж’Рэй. – А ну, давай каджит тебя… Ах ты, блядь!  
Это относилось уже не к Финну. «Дрэгонфлай» повис прямо над ними. Дж’Рэй подхватила Финна под мышки, взвалила на плечи и поволокла.  
– Не смей, дура! Брось меня, слышишь? – захрипел Финн. Запал проходил, и он понимал, что рана, скорее всего, смертельная. Попади он сразу в госпиталь – выжил бы. Но сейчас его некому было спасти.  
– Бро, идиот, заткнись, – отрезала Дж’Рэй.  
– Он нас сейчас…  
– Не сейчас. Обойдется, – процедила Дж’Рэй. Они выбрались на площадь, где когда-то располагалась станция метро. Метро в Вайтране было знаменитым – богато отделанные станции, роскошные поезда, но с прошлой войны, лет сто назад, его закрыли наглухо из-за многочисленных разрушений. Хотели восстановить. Но вскоре там поселились «кроты», и входы на станции намертво заварили… Дж’Рэй вытащила из рюкзака с джавами что-то вроде шпильки, выпустила самих джав…  
– Ты что? Там же эти…  
– Эти, может, и не явятся, а «Стрекозел» – над нами, – оборвала она. Двери с неимоверным воем открылись, и Дж’Рэй втащила Финна внутрь.  
Разруха, царящая на станции, впечатляла. Обвалившиеся, разорванные чудовищной силой эскалаторы, перекрученные перила, осыпавшаяся штукатурка и куски мозаики со стен.. Станция уходила во тьму.  
– Каджит видит в темноте, – заявила Дж’Рэй. – А теперь, бро, сиди спокойно.  
Она расстегнула на нем одежду, разорвала футболку и принялась бинтовать. Финну не требовалось видеть ее лицо, чтобы понять: все. И шепот «сейчас, сейчас, бро, каджит перевяжет, перетерпи только, и каджит оттащит тебя в больничку» – он сказал Финну больше, чем рыдания или сожаления. Он и сам так, помнится, утешал смертельно раненного друга…  
Дж’Рэй повторяла и повторяла, что все будет хорошо, и Финн выздоровеет, и все у него наладится, а Финн не отвечал, и только открытые глаза смотрели в темноту заброшенной станции. Слезы потекли по лицу Дж’Рэй, но она их не замечала, как не замечала и времени. Наконец, она будто очнулась.  
– Надо его похоронить, – пробормотала под нос. – Так…  
Свистеть джавам было рискованно: Дж’Рэй не знала, чем опасны мифические «кроты», но сталкиваться с ними после всего не хотелось. Поэтому она поднялась и крадучись начала обходить станцию, припомнив, что на каждой станции были подсобки – а в них инструменты, в том числе лопаты. Идти пришлось довольно далеко: метро в Вайтране строили с размахом. Наконец, она нашла совковую лопату, решила, что это лучше, чем ничего, и вернулась к Финну.  
Его тела не было. Была кровавая лужа, рядом лежала снятая с Финна окровавленная парка. И были следы – будто что-то большое тащили волоком по пыльному полу. Дж’Рэй присмотрелась: рядом пестрели отпечатки ног, обутых во что-то мягкое. Тогда она прислушалась. В тишине мертвой станции что-то шуршало, шелестело, потрескивало… Дж’Рэй замерла – и побежала на звук по рельсам, вернее, там, где они были раньше – сейчас большая часть рельсов и шпал оказалась вывернутой и растащенной. Примерно посередине пути тоннель расширялся, и вот там-то мерцал огонек. Дж’Рэй застыла, уже понимая, что видит, но не желая верить в увиденное, в запах жарящегося мяса, в куски тела на сковородке, в остатки окровавленной одежды, сброшенные кучкой, в голову Финна, откатившуюся поодаль, на границу освещенного пространства… Твари, которые сидели вокруг костра, напоминали людей лишь отдаленно. Вытянутые, страшные, с вытаращенными заросшими глазами и торчащими вверх острыми ушами, в лохмотьях, они казались живыми скелетами, вышедшими из кошмарного сна. Внезапно одно из существ подхватилось на ноги и направило какой-то массивный агрегат…  
Что-то ударило в сантиметре от Дж’Рэй. Та подскочила, и вдруг до нее дошло, что это существо умеет стрелять, и, несмотря на явную слепоту, стреляет довольно метко.  
Дж’Рэй развернулась и бросилась обратно, задыхаясь. Ей казалось, что она дышит очень громко, и твари из подземелья услышат ее дыхание – тогда ей не будет спасения. Отчаяние душило ее. Айрилет умерла, Финн умер, и сама она сейчас умрет – и никто, ни родители, ни Партурнакс, ни ярл Бальдурф, ни Гердур, никто из ее друзей не узнает, что с ней стало. Узнают только эти чудовища, которые пожрут ее труп.  
Еще несколько пуль просвистело мимо. «Да что у него, у суки, тепловизор, что ли?» – подумала она, петляя по тоннелю. В тоннеле было темно, она то и дело спотыкалась, несколько раз больно ударившись ногами, и у слепца, ориентировавшегося на слух, оказалось перед ней заметное преимущество.  
Вот и станция. И спасительный эскалатор… по которому еще надо суметь подняться – полотно было разорвано и держалось на честном слове.  
– Эй ты, чучело, – позвала преследователя Дж’Рэй. – Иди на хуй, а? Ебать ты упоротый… Метим все в Наполеоны, да? Думаешь, ты в Москве, спаленной пожаром, и можно питаться котиками? Хрен тебе в зубы, а не котика!  
Кожа на лице существа так обтянула его лицо, что оно казалось лицом мумии – безгубый рот обнажал зубы и синие десны, чересчур тонкий нос торчал, как листок бумаги, челюсти просвечивали сквозь щеки. Острые скулы натягивали кожу так, что странно было, как она до сих пор не порвалась. Дж’Рэй перевела взгляд ниже. Торчащие ключицы… торчащие в прорехи одежды ребра…  
– Ебать ты крутой, – вынесла она вердикт. – С третьей стадией дистрофии так скакать! Мудак, вы и от Финна-то можете сдохнуть, а если вам еще и каджита…  
Вряд ли «крот» ее понимал. В лучшем случае – через слово. По крайней мере, он молчал и только с одержимым упорством преследовал ее по всей станции. Дж’Рэй дразнила его, чтобы успокоиться – почему-то этот несчастный потряс ее гораздо больше, чем вид растерзанного Финна. Наконец, она преодолела эскалатор, ухватившись за поручни, подтянулась, подцепила рюкзаки – инструменты терять было нельзя. Очередная пуля просвистела у плеча.  
Путь был свободен.  
И вдруг стена пламени облила здание станции, и оно начало распадаться, рушась горящими камнями, так что Дж’Рэй завизжала от ужаса и рванулась вперед, не соображая, что делает. По улице носились люди, горящие или раненые, стоял грохот и вой. А тварь сзади с упорством маньяка лезла и лезла за убегающей добычей…  
«Дрэгонфлай» заложил новый вираж и выпустил серию выстрелов.  
– Осторожно! Осторожно! – закричали откуда-то. Тварь налетела на Дж’Рэй, и «Дрэгонфлай» выстрелил прямо в них; Дж’Рэй подхватила тварь, повалила на землю и откатилась вместе с ней. Выстрел грянул в каком-то десятке сантиметров от них.  
– Блядь, – прошептала Дж’Рэй. – Вот кого каджит спас из всех бро…  
Существо лежало на спине, сжимая в чрезмерно длиннопалых, паучьих пальцах странное подобие не то автомата, не то базуки. Дж’Рэй присмотрелась.  
А потом присмотрелась к обгоревшему телу, скрючившемуся поодаль. То был не норд – каджит.  
– М’Айк!  
Дж’Рэй замерла. Подняла голову. С губ сорвались слова, которые в Вайтране знали только они двое…  
«Ласковой душе – железное платье,  
Кровью на песке: «все люди братья».  
Я больше не хочу знать тайны бытия,  
Просто посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что это воля Твоя».  
Существо, сбитое с толку, село и больше не двигалось. Но и оружие из рук не выпускало. На лохмотьях расплывалось красное пятно; Дж’Рэй дернула существо за плечо и повлекла за собой к первому попавшемуся автомобилю, который показался ей относительно целым.  
Ее интересовала аптечка, но, бросив взгляд на водительское место, она заметила, что в замке зажигания торчит ключ, а бензобак почти полон. Тогда Дж’Рэй кое-как продезинфицировала и перевязала рану существа, устроила его поудобнее на заднем сиденье, сама пересела и завела машину.  
– Ты убьешь, – сказали сзади.  
– Ебать ты хуйню спизданул, – вздохнула Дж’Рэй. – Нет. Мы едем на Высокий Хротгар!  
– Почему?  
– Не знаю. Шо это у тебя за штука? С тепловизором?  
– Датчик биополя.  
– Где взял?  
– Сам сделал. Сделал. Сам.  
– Заладил! Я Дж’Рэй.  
– Я Гелебор…  


*******

  
  


Они чинно расселись за столами, стоявшими в круг. Строгие костюмы, каждый из которых когда-то стоил целое состояние. Генеральские погоны. Выбритые щеки, уложенные прически. Стаканы с минеральной водой.  
– От имени Талмора приношу официальную ноту протеста, – нервным высоким голосом произнесла Эленвен, посол Талмора. – Эльфы никогда не финансировали оружие, подобное «Дрэгонфлаю», и не собирались. Эльфы не имеют никакого отношения к сварам нордов. Наших войск в Скайриме нет!  
– Ага, одни талморские наемники, – хмыкнул генерал Туллий.  
– Можно подумать, что вы не финансируетесь Талмором, – вспылил Ульфрик Буревестник. – Вы просто разворовываете их «помощь», а мы тратим на военные нужды, как подобает защитникам скайримской свободы!  
– Ваша свобода – это свобода палачей казнить невиновных, – отбрил Туллий.  
– Талмор не направляет войска в Скайрим, – настаивала Эленвен. – Саммерсет подвергается атакам «Дрэгонфлаев» так же, как и ваши города!  
– Тогда кто? – обронила Дельфина.  
– Вас, террористов, сюда вообще никто не звал, – взорвалась Эленвен. – Не удивлюсь, если это ваш совместный с Алдуином проект!  
– Да никто не боролся с Алдуином и его банком больше, чем мы! – закричала Дельфина.  
– Как это? А мы? – Ульфрик приподнялся. – Алдуин – проект Империи!  
– Вы сами у него на ставке, – возразил Туллий, – прикормленные сепаратисты!  
Партурнакс вмешался.  
– Алдуин сам за себя, – сказал он. – Неужели вы не понимаете? Активы банка «Алдуин» превышают совокупный валовый доход Скайрима и Саммерсета, вместе взятых! А научные разработки в области военных инноваций Алдуин финансирует уже около тридцати лет! И если вы сейчас не найдете общий язык, никто его не остановит.  
– Его и так никто не остановит, – буркнула Эленвен.  
– У нас есть научный проект, – начал Партурнакс, но Ульфрик взвился:  
– Знаем мы ваши проекты! Выбьете сейчас кучу денег и…  
– Бля, пошли все на хуй, мудаки!  
Прогремел одинокий выстрел, и огромная старинная люстра посыпалась хрустальными слезками вниз. Раздраженная сверх всякой меры Дж’Рэй швырнула принесенные ею папки на пол.  
– Заткнись уже, сука, – рыкнула она Ульфрику. – Бросил каджита, когда «Дрэгонфлай» прилетел в первый раз! Это, – она указала на распечатки, – то, что каджит нарыл по банку «Алдуин». Значит, оружие и наемные войска в армии Братьев Бури – раз. Красная папка, типа. Другая красная папка – это закупки для террористических организаций, в том числе для «Клинков»! Зеленая папка – это кредиты Империи на военные нужды. А зеленая-серенькая – это кредитная история Талмора и лично Эленвен на подкуп и тех, и других! Ну что, заткнетесь и помиритесь, или каджит продолжит?  
Люди за столами молчали. Партурнакс чуть заметно усмехнулся.  
– Позвольте вам представить, – произнес он, – мисс Дж’Рэй, руководитель проекта…  
– Этот ребенок? – возмутился Туллий. Но тут в зал ощупью, постукивая тростью, вошел еще один человек. Сейчас, отмытый, немного откормленный, одетый в обычные джинсы и серый свитшот, с аккуратно собранными в хвостик белокурыми волосами и в темных очках, он выглядел почти нормально – разве что красотой не блистал. Дж’Рэй он показался даже симпатичным, но четверо за столами взвились на ноги. – Что? Вы что, притащили сюда живого фалмера?  
– Фалмер!  
– Вы что, хотите, чтобы мы…  
– Если я правильно понял, – медленно подбирая слова, начал Гелебор, – вы все куплены банком «Алдуин», кроме нас с Дж’Рэй?  
– Оно разговаривает, – бросил Ульфрик в пространство. – Еще и хамит.  
– А что ты ждешь от фалмера, – хмыкнула Эленвен. – Они и во времена расцвета не отличались толерантностью.  
– А это, – представил Партурнакс, – господин Гелебор, ассистент мисс Дж’Рэй.  
– Сам из подручных материалов смонтировал базуку с датчиком биополя, не хрен с бугра, – добавила Дж’Рэй. – А теперь слушайте. Вы тут двигаете людьми, как шахматными фигурами на доске, блядь, и не понимаете, шо кто-то так же двигает вас. Ебать вас Алдуин натянул по уши! Все, шо вы можете сделать, – это не идти у него на поводу. Война – то, шо ему надо от вас. А когда вы друг друга перестреляете, он придет и установит новый орднунг. Поэтому каджиту надо, шоб вы тут успокоились и отстегнули лавэ, мощности и специалистов для завода. Проекты вот, примерные расчеты мы сделали, остальное придется общелкивать по ходу дела.  
– Мисс Дж’Рэй имеет опыт уничтожения «Дрэгонфлая», – пояснил Партурнакс. – Но тогда у нее был один опытный образец, выполненный кустарным способом. А теперь…  
– Профессор Партурнакс! – закричали откуда-то снаружи. – Пожалуйста, выйдите! Выйдите все! Важные новости! Очень важные новости!  
Женский голос был визглив, в нем звучали истерические нотки. Одного этого было достаточно, чтобы все подскочили и выбежали, даже не набросив верхнюю одежду, из здания.  
Одна из преподавателей Академии – та, что и вызвала всех наружу – лежала с перерезанным горлом. Пятеро в черном и с шевронами с логотипом банка «Алдуин», с автоматами в руках, стояли над ней. Рядом возвышались их мотоциклы с цепями на шинах – по-другому на заснеженную вершину Хротгара въехать бы не удалось.  
– Что здесь… – начала Эленвен, и по мановению руки одного из черных все пятеро открыли огонь. Эленвен захлебнулась кровью, но еще несколько секунд продолжала стоять, а к ее ногам уже рухнул Ульфрик Буревестник, и генерал Туллий повалился прямо на него, и в дверях осел на пол профессор Партурнакс…  
Дельфина замешкалась, поэтому ее не убили сразу – зато она успела выхватить пистолет, выстрелила, но промахнулась. И вдруг сухой щелчок раздался рядом.  
Один из черных сразу упал. Второй перевел было автомат – и упал тоже. А потом лазерный луч прошил третьего и стоявший за ним мотоцикл, и угодил в бензобак, и взрыв отбросил последних черных, безжалостно добитых еще двумя выстрелами.  
– Ого, – с уважением сказала Дж’Рэй. – Бро, если бы ты так стрелял в метро, из каджита уже сварганили бы жаркое.  
– Я не знал, что Финн был твой друг, – сказал Гелебор, опуская оружие. – Мы голодаем. Крыс мало.  
– Да, знаешь, Финн бы не возражал, он все хотел быть полезным, – вдруг произнесла Дж’Рэй, склоняясь над Партурнаксом. – Эй, Дельфина! Ты все твердила, что Партурнакс с Алдуином в сговоре. Вот, смотри, – она протянула телефон, вынутый из кармана Партурнакса. – СМСочки. Первая: «Мы зачистили Вайтран. Ты с нами?». Вторая: «Мы зачистили старое метро, промзону и вокзал. Ты с нами?». Третья: «Мы зачистили лагеря вокруг города. Ты с нами?». И четвертая: «Зачистили Клинков. Ты с нами?». А вот его ответ: «Нет».  
– Как зачистили? Что такое? – спросил Гелебор, машинально сжимая оружие в паучьих пальцах. Дельфина, не слушая, зарыдала.  
– Клинки! Ребята! Они убили наших!  
– Партурнакса тоже? – спросил Гелебор. Дельфина зло огрызнулась: – И как ты догадался?  
– Дж’Рэй плачет, – ответил Гелебор. – Она плачет, если ее друзья умирают.  
– Все, каджит больше не плачет, – угрюмо бросила Дж’Рэй. – Дельфина, ты говорила за карты алдуиновских заводов? Давай. Гелебор, помоги каджиту починить байк этих козлов. Потом делай шо хочешь…  
– А ты?  
– Каджит сделает то, на шо подписался.  
– Я с тобой, – сказал Гелебор.  
– Я тоже, – добавила Дельфина. – Похоже, мы остались одни.  
– Мы остались втроем, а это уже шо-то, – возразила Дж’Рэй.  
Они закатили два сравнительно целых мотоцикла в гараж, и Дж’Рэй, включив камеру и посвистывая джавам, начала:  
– А теперь, дети мои, у каджита для вас новость. Каджит берет перерыв. Но не просто так, а для большого проекта! Поэтому не вздумайте отписываться: когда каджит с этим проектом кончит со стонами и охами, придет ваше время кончать. Так шо ждите самых крутых передач на канале «Довакин»!


End file.
